


Our Unique Relationship

by Anonymous



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: College, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Step-siblings, Summer, summer wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Derek is forced to be cordial with Casey as one last ditch effort from Nora before they graduate from high school and go off to college. Having this be the last time they all will live under the same roof. But Derek has been a nuisance to Casey for a reason. To be friend with her would cause so much trouble for him.But he will try anyways. Even if it cause him heart ache.
Relationships: Casey McDonald & Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Our Unique Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please don’t forget to leave a comment and if you think I could improve on this story also leave a comment. Thank you.

The McDonald/Venturi family are at the dinner table eating. It is 2 weeks before Casey and Derek graduate from high school. They both have been accepted to the same college and are not happy about it well at least Casey isn't. They somehow get into a fight and Nora says " my only wish is for you two to finally be nice to each other and treat each other decently" she starts to tear up. George says "it would be nice to have this last summer together as a family end on a good note."

Casey says "I am very sorry really and truly"  
Derek is quiet finishing his food.

Casey tries to be cordial with Derek but Derek is not biting. He tries and avoids her as much as possible if he can't bug her he can't interact with her at all. It's just best that way. Casey is fed up with him being rude and short with her. She goes to him and says "I am just trying to fulfill our parents wishes" and leaves him.

It's their graduation and party day. Derek Sam and Ralph are hanging out with Emily after the ceremony and Emily calls over Casey after she is done talking to some teachers that are congratulating her on a wonderful high school career. When she comes over emily and she are just excited. Casey gives Emily a hug and jump up and down. But she can't help herself she hugs everyone Sam and Ralph hug her back surprised but glad and just as happy in a teen boy way leaving Derek for last simply because he is further from her. He is shocked and he melts a bit. She tells them she will meet them at the party. She has to talk to Paul to say goodbye and thank you! Derek smirks and shakes his head.

They are at their house in the backyard with family and friends. They are dancing Emily and Casey. Derek is watching her from the drinks and appetizer table and Sam says "can you imagine 3/4 years ago we wouldn't even have know of the great Casey McDonald" Derek is brought out his staring and says " yeah and she came into our lives and turned it upside down" Sam smiles knowingly and says "Most definitely has. No one has stood up to the King Derek before her" Derek makes a glaring face and Sam takes his drinks and goes talks to a girl(oc).

Derek is in thought and he decides that if he can't be a menace to Casey keeping his heart safe and he can't have her as his girlfriend keeping is life intact then he will try something he couldn't since the day he met her. Be her friend. When a up beat song comes on he goes to her and takes her by her waist and wildly dances with her she laughs De-rek Emily forgotten.

They are having a wonderful time dancing. Nora taking care of the party and sees this. At first she is happy. Casey is laughing with Derek. Then she sees Dereks hand on her waist and then she gets upset then she sees his face. Face of pure love. She gets sad. Then she knew why he had made it his mission to bug her all these years.

When a slow song comes on Casey decides to find Emily and apologize for abandoning her. When she can't she decides to get a drink. Derek follows her and says " I have a brilliant idea" Casey says " oh really shocking" Derek hates how much he loves her. He responds "let's go drive to the park right now." Casey says "we can't we are guest of honor" Derek says "No one will miss us. We said hello to family enough and the Parents are busy entertaining. And Emily is no where to be seen probably when home" Casey has a shocked faux hurt face. "She says fine! I'm going to call Emily and see if she is at home but if she isn't then I'm staying"

Casey finds her phone and goes inside to be able to hear better. Derek follows and is leans on the wall while she and calls Emily. She finally getting Emily she says " Emily hey sorry I dont know what got into Derek." Derek sticks out his tongue and Casey returns said action. Continuing she says "And sorry for abandoning you. Where are you I tried to find you?" Emily laughs and says "it's alright Derek is just being DerekI i am at home it was getting late 12am and all" Casey feeling guilty says " hey if I hurry I can come by and we can have a sleep over" Derek is now grabbing the phone and says " Emily as much as it would be amazing for a girl bonding session can you decline I want to go to the park with Casey" Emily smiles understanding "fine you got it bad Venturi" Derek say "be cool Davis" He hands the phone back to Casey she snatching it back " Emily sorry again-" Emily says "it's fine it's fine go to the park enjoy yourself cut loose. You have the one and only Derek to help you with that. Go with an open mind" and then Emily hangs up. Casey is wondering what that was about. Derek takes the phone and puts it in her pocket and says "ready?" Casey grabs her purse and jacket at follows him to the car.

Once there she walk to the bench. He rolls his eyes could she be so proper. He stands near her and says " we come to a park and you sit on the bench?" She says "what, are we going to swing on the swings" he said "well maybe but I thought we go on the see saw" he takes her hand and leads her there. They go up and down up and down he won't keep his eyes off of her and her looking everywhere else trying to figure out what is happening. She is usually in the know. He stops she notices and stares and he says " I have never met someone who balances me the way you do McDonald" he gets off the see saw and goes to the swing. She follows and ask" How so?" He says "you are not afraid to put me in my place while l try to displace you. You prepare I react. You are thoughtful with no limits I am selective." She interjects "Smarti" they have a break just swinging. Derek smiles and nods" but at the same time you and I both are headstrong fiery individuals." She laughs and says " that is true and their family are the casualties" He says "and you are smart." Casey say " I have a sneaking suspicion you are too." He says " and witty"

Casey feeling overwhelmed with all of this positivity from Derek stops and gets off the swing. She just needs to breathe a little. She stares off into the pond. The moon reflection glistening mesmerizing. Derek Comes up behind her and says let's go slide. She gets startled and hits him chasing him. He goes down first and then her. He waits for her. He stops her from getting off it and says " I have great idea"  
She says " My my your coming up with a lot of those tonight" Derek say " technically morning" she rolls her eyes.

He continues without giving her a chance to speak. " why don't we give being friends thing a shot for this summer. We never did that before" Casey says " Derek wants to be friend with Casey" Derek says "wow talk about us in third person huh" Casey says "look at mr high school graduate knowing what point of views are." Derek is anxious but would love to stay like this forever but he wants to know her answer. "Yeah yeah yeah so what will it be Case?" She says "fine we can give it a shot."

Derek smiles holds out his hand to help her off the slide. She fixes herself then stops and thinks about what Derek said "technically morning?" looks at her dainty silver watch she got for graduation. She is shocked 2:30! " this friendship will have to be put on pause until the actual morning. We have to get home before mom and George asks for us."

Derek would usually try and get her in trouble but he wants to keep this thing going. He rolls his eye grabs her hand and rushes to the car. They make it home 30 minutes later. Casey is nervous and exhilarated. She made a new friend today- a new friend who is about to get her in trouble.

When they make it inside Nora is up still drinking tea with a decor magazine. Casey begins to apologize. "I am sorry mom I didn't know what time it was. I thought it would be - " Derek cuts in and says " Nora I invited her to the park and I am the one who drove so don't be mad at her" Nora says "I was just worried I called both of them." Casey is now looking for her phone Derek takes it out of is back pocket and gives it to her. He mouths sorry with a new friendship Casey accepts it. Nora continues and says " Now that you both have graduated curfew will be laxed just make sure when you come in not to make noise and wake up the house come home at a decent time" Casey agrees and says goodnight runs upstairs. Nora turns to Derek and says "The park huh?" He feels somewhat sheepish. He nods she shakes her head accepting what will come whether she is ready or not. She says " just makes sure she doesn't get hurt" He not know the meaning behind this command says he will.

In the morning Casey is exhausted she decided to read a book to keep it easy for the day by 3pm Derek comes to her room and knocks a new habit he will try. She says "Come in" he does. " Hey friend!" She says in a tired voice. He internally hates but puts on a smile and he hops on her bed. He asks " what do you have on the agenda today since you dont have school to worry about" she says that I am just going to read and deal with the fact I woke up so late. What about you?" He says "I'm going to get a bite to eat with the guys." She says we'll have fun.

He leaves they end up at a cafe. Sam asks "So Derek where did you disappear to? I couldn't find you matter a fact Nora asked me where you and Casey were."Derek sighs and says "we went to the park." Sam realizing how special that might have been for Derek drops the joking tone and says " oh well I hope you both had a good time." After that Ralph says "I remember falling off the monkey bars once". Derek and Sam are grateful for Ralph at that moment. They talk and joke for the rest for the time. Before they part Derek buys a more milk than anything coffee drink.

When he gets back he goes to her room. He finds her where he left her. In her pjs in bed cozy with a book. He says " to help you wake up a bit more" he gives her the drink. She looks up at him surprised. She drinks it and says thank you.

He lays on her bed. He bumps the book and asks what's the book about and she says it's boring. He says try me. So she breathes in deep. He smiles knows he in for a long ride. She explains the plot of the books how well the characters are written a reoccurring style the writer writes everything. He just loves it all well not the book. Her enthusiasm her bright eyes her hand gestures. He know he will have to be strong in order to be friends with her.

When she finally stops she says "wow I'm sorry I'm treating you like Emily" he says " is Emily your friend?" She says " of course Derek" not forget to add an eye roll. He responds " then since we are friends then I'm okay with it" she raises her hands in a fine by me. By this times Nora calls for everyone to have dinner.

It's pizza because she is still recovering from the party from yesterday. They all talk and Casey brings up to her mom "I would like to get a move on with preparing for college shopping" Nora says "that is smart but remember it's the summer please enjoy that too" Derek speaks up and says " Don't worry I'll make sure of that" Nora laughs and mouths thank you. Casey says fine she will postpone it for next week.

Casey not really understanding the severity of Derek friendship ( not in a controlling way just thought it would be a truce then an actual active friendship) she calls Emily and asks if she can come over for a couple of nights Emily says yes. She stays for 3 nights.

Derek is sad but just stays in his room. He tells himself that friendship with Casey needs to be like one with Sam and Ralph even like Emily.

When Casey comes back she hears Derek playing his guitar and she comes into his room without knocking and says" are you going to be the one with the guitar at college parties" he startled but recovers and says " no I'm too cool for wonderwall" she laughs and says good to know. They are silent and he says "why don't we go for breakfast in the morning tomorrow" she wanting to remark on him not getting up early enough for breakfast instead in the sake of friendship say " sure but let's make it lunch so you can sleep in" She smiles and leaves. He stares where she left.

The next day at lunch they eat and talk they have a good time. He says to her "Casey? I want to say that I would like to spend more time with you this summer. I actually want to be friends so we should do more things like this." She is processing and says "oh okay we can do that what about Sam and Ralph." He says he they are not a problem.

They make a deal to spend more time with each other. Hanging out at all hours of the day sometimes coming home late one time the next morning after getting drunk in the schools parking lot reminiscing. They eat lunch together often. Sometimes go the movies of all kinds. Derek critiquing all of them she just staring at him in amusement. She asks Derek if he ever thought of going to school for film. Derek smiles and says yeah but since he is focusing on hockey and his scholarship he decides against it. They go to the park and act like children Derek once saying he would have really pull at her pigtails if he had met her as a child. Casey said good luck with that because she would have given his mother or possibly George a strongly worded complaint. Derek thinking how he really wished he had met her before in different circumstances. Never because of George and Nora married.

Casey starts to shop and plan for college. She is almost finished more like 5/8 finished. When Derek asks " can I come with you?" She asks "why it's extremely boring and i get very hyper focused and a bit of a temper." He says " I know you Casey. It's fine I just thought if would get dont sooner with my help and you can 'enjoy your summer'" Casey remembering her moms request. She says "thank you. I just have 3 more stores to go to." He grabs his keys and say " let's get to it." They shop and grab a bite to eat. She asks him when does he plan on preparing? He says he was just going to cheat of her list and pay Edwin to do it for him. She nods her head and smiles and say "that's really smart I will give it to you and even customize it for your needs. Just don't get use to this in college" he beams with approval.

When they get home she tell her mom she is finished with everything and she has everything in the garage in boxes ready to be moved. Derek Hearing this is just amazed it took her 2 weeks to finish it all. She was a determined woman and he loves her for it.

Some days later Emily calls and asks if she wants to get ice cream Casey says yes but can Derek come Emily says yes of course. When they meet up with Emily in line they are talking and then it's their turn to order. Once it's time to pay he foots the bill. Casey says she can pay Derek says that it's fine he is happy to she gives him a "what" face he rolls his eyes and says "fine if it makes more sense then let's say it's a thank you for the college shopping list" Casey shakes he head with that explanation. When Derek goes to use the bathroom (some grubby kid put his sticky hands on him) Emily says what's going on with them two they seem cordial. Casey says " he wants to be friends" Emily says "that's nice Derek is a good person to have in your corner" Casey says slows eating he ice cream "yes...I guess it is" by that time he returned. Not even upset just in the moment.

When they don't hang out and Casey is at Emily's Derek decided to do his shopping. Well he drives Edwin to the mall or where ever Casey indicated where to buy said item. Him feeling accomplished decides it's time to treat himself.

Derek a few days later decides he would like to go to have a week by the beach. He calls and asks Sam and Ralph first because he knew that it would be more concrete if others were going already. They say that would be awesome. Then he calls Emily and ask if she would go. She says " I would like to see the water before college. Does this mean Casey is going?" Derek feeling caught or figured out before he could say his pitch says " I haven't asked her yet. So don't go tell her yourself. I want to ask her myself and allow her to ask you. I just called to make sure you will say yes." Emily says "You really want this don't you?" He says " More than anything."!

That night he goes to Casey's door and knocks. She says come in. She is on her laptop typing away. He asks "what possibly could she be on the laptop for you are not in school" She says " I am writing poems and short stories I don't want to get rusty when English class starts" He amazed at her tenacity sits on her bed and watches her continue to type. Casey stops and says " Did you need anything?" He shakes out of it " yeah actually Sam Ralph and I are planning a trip to the beach in two weeks time. I was wondering if you wanted to join."  
Casey looks at him not really convinced " as much as I know we are all friends I just would feel like the odd man well woman out." Derek who has already made her his no. 1 priority makes it a point to convince her to go. "Well why don't you ask Emily to come with us? Also you could continue to write on vacation" Casey nods her head " you make good points I will ask Emily." He gets up and goes down stairs to watch TV. In the morning she goes to Emily house to hang out. She enter her room and lays down next to Emily she is reading magazines. She hands her one. They talk about summer and what to expect in college- the future. Emily says she doesn't know but she does know she want to have a good summer. Casey sits up almost forgot why she came here " Emily do you want to go to the beach two weeks from now? Derek invited me and you to go. It's no pressure if you don't" Emily hoping for the best for Derek says yes she would go. Casey lays down again and finishes you magazine.

When she gets home she bumps into Derek in the hall. She says " Emily and I will join you guys" He nods and says great. She goes to her room but stops and says " as much as I would like to see what you have in store I would prefer it if I planned the trip at least the basics, rooming transport and food" he said they can plan together tomorrow.

Derek wanting to tell Sam the news (but doesn't want Casey to let on) IMs him.

Jock&Rock91: Sam you there?

After a few minutes of waiting Sam responds  
-JamwithSam has entered the chat-

JamwithSam: hey dude what's up?

Jock&Rock91: I invited Casey to the beach.

JamwithSam: let me guess she said no

Jock&Rock91: actually she said yes so she is coming I don't want her to regret it okay

JamwithSam: hey that is more your department then mine.

No response from Derek.

JamwithSam: So you have been spending a lot of time with her lately. Seems like your plan to be friends is working.

Derek at this point would rather not touch this subject.

He simply just says  
Jock&Rock91: I just came to tell you that she is coming I want to make the most of this trip. So be cool.

-Jock&Rock91 has left the chat-

That morning he wakes up early to brush his teeth and look ready for Casey. He knocks on her door. She just waking up opens the door and is shocked that he is ready for the day. He smiles and says " I was thinking we could go get breakfast and plan out the trip maybe come back here to look up things after we make our game plan?" Casey says "oh okay let me get showered and dressed and I have to get my journal and travel guild of Canada" Derek says to himself of course she has a travel guild of Canada. They finally go and they plan and laugh at making sure to have Ralph buddied with someone at all time they don't want him getting in trouble. By the end of day they are eating dinner with the family and they bring up the trip. George not really understanding their new relationship all this time says "I don't know it sounds like a lot of money. Also you guys might get into a fight not supervised" Derek looks to Casey with a smirk but draws back his attention to his dad " Casey and I won't fight and plus we will have supervision Emily and Sam will be there plus" Now looking to Nora "we got to give Casey an enjoyable summer" Nora understanding all to well what this meant. She say "I think it's a wonderful idea if you need money for the trip she and George will be happy to help" George says "We do?" Nora answers "Yes, so when is the trip?" Casey's time to shine " We will be leaving in 2 weeks giving us enough time to be home a month before college starts." She goes into depth on the minutes of the trip Derek slowly eats and watches his love of his life do what she does best. Proclaim plans for the future she is so sure of because she has plan for it to be so.

When they get there after a 3 plus hour trip they make it to their bed and breakfast Emily drove and Casey navigated. They get out of Emily's new car. Derek pulling up behind them having just followed them the whole ride. They check in and get settled. Emily and Casey like the car share a room Derek Sam and Ralph share one too. The decide to rest up so they can walk around the town and see what there is too see. Casey wanted to plan the trip down to the second before hand but Derek said he would not allow it this trip was supposed to see where things led them. Derek hoped.

They hit the town after a relaxing. The group eat dinner at a local restaurant and then sees a live band on the green near by. They stop to listen. Derek thought the music wasn't too cheesy so he enjoyed himself. Then a upbeat song came on and she grabs his hand to go dance. Dereks world spins while he spins her around. After a while it's getting late and Casey would like to make it back.

Emily and Sam stops Derek and says that he owes it to himself to tell her his feelings. Because the way he looks at her especially when they were dancing looks like he has made plans to retire with her by his side Emily should know her dad looks the same when he looks at her mom. Derek says let me deal with it on my own time...please.

The rest of the trip is Casey waking up early to write so by the time everyone is awake they can have lunch and go to the beach the see what there is to do in town. One day Derek going on his own somewhere needing some space to feel mournful of loving her finds himself at a boutique. He is looking through and sees some cool camera and musical instruments. Also some old hockey trading cards - He buys those. When he is about to check out something catches his eyes. Something shiny. A circle diamond with a halo of sapphires. It's small but very gorgeous. He know who that would look wonderful on. The shop owner asks if he has a special someone. He says more than ever. The lady says that she has had that ring for ages but could never sell it. He asks how much she says 1500 but since he looks like he is love struck she will sell it for 1000. He buys it almost wiping out his savings.

He doesn't care

He finally feeling more resolved he meets up with everyone they still being on the beach. Derek thinks he might want to propose during the trip even though it might be it of left field. He picks Casey up and swings her around and she yells and laughs Derek stop put me down. They almost fall in the water. Derek gets nervous and checks is he still has the ring. He does.

Later they go for their last night of vacation dinner and then go get Ice cream. Somehow while going to the ice cream parlor Casey and Derek are walking together talking about something silly they saw the day before some kid reminding them of Marti. They then see a old lady who dropped her purse Derek goes to help. Something Casey would have never thought she see. The lady says what a fine gentleman he was and that he has a beautiful girlfriend. Casey shocked she corrects her and says "oh no we are friends" opting for step siblings because how awkward to have a stranger to mistake siblings for romantic partners. Derek leaves the lady when she is settled. He joins Casey again this time silent. When he finally says with an edge and somewhat pleading"is that all you can see me as - a friend" Casey doesn't know what to say. But she doesn't get a chance to say anything because Emily says "Come one slow pokes"

The next morning it's time for them to head on home. Emily sing in the car Casey quiet only to navigate them back home. She replays what Derek says over and over again in her mind. What is he getting at.

When the my are finally home she says goodbye to the gang and goes inside. Derek still having to drop off Sam and Ralph. She goes inside and says hi to everyone. She talks to her mom and Lizzie and tells them about everything. Everything besides Derek and his confusing words of the night before. She goes upstairs to rest listening to music. Then she unpacks her stuff and washes her clothes and looks over what she wrote during the trip. She for goes dinner since she is still recovering for the trip. but she could have a snack.

When Derek gets home much later he was at the park. Around 12am he is hungry so he goes to the fridge to get some left overs of anything. He is about to bring it upstairs when Casey comes into the kitchen. She is quiet and goes for a granola bar and an apple. She trying to keep it light and not awkward says " we had a wonderful time at the beach! Thanks for suggesting it!" He stuffs his face trying to get out of there in one piece. He is about to leave when she asks " what did you mean last night when you ask me if all I could see you as a friend" Derek decided if he can't be one piece the. He will be a dignified mess. He swallows his food and says " I could never see you as a friend" Casey hurt but wasn't able to retort. He continues "at least not just a friend. I see you as someone who I can spend the rest of my life with. I love you" Casey shakes her head and says " but we can possibly Derek. We spent so long at odds with each other you can't possibly now think of me as your future. Not only that but we are step siblings. We can't do that to the family" With that she leaves flabbergasted. Him a mess and not so dignified.

The next day she stays in her room under the guise of school prep. She planned on stay there until school starts but she was feeling cooped up. So she goes to the library and reads anything to get out of the house but soon that becomes tiring. She calls Emily and say "I know we spent a week together and you might be sick of me but can I spend the night there or two." Emily say " only if you help me check if I'm college ready" Casey say " yes please"

While this is happening Derek is out of sort. He was so close to having his soul mate. His one love. He mopped around the house was short with the kids even Marti. He himself was either at the park or was at Sam's. While he was at Sam's his was quiet dead Sam knew it wasn't good and had to do with Casey. He tells him that he is sorry that Derek is feeling this way. He knew Derek would snap at him if he pressed any further. Derek said he better get home. When he got home around 2 he saw that Casey's light was off and she wasn't in there. Where could she be? He thought he would go for a snack before bed when he bumps into Nora.

Nora who is eating cookies and yelps " Ah I thought you were Casey! I thought she was at Emily's so I thought I would get a midnight snack...don't tell her I am eating so late. 'It's not healthy'" she laughs he grumbles at her name. He say "I won't be telling much of anything anymore" Nora puts down the cookie and stares at him. The boy who is in love with her daughter. The boy who would never be able to have her because her daughter abides by the rules and there are rules in being step siblings. She knows she is the gate keeper to this boys happiness.

She finally speaks " is this why you have been a terrible mood lately - because of Casey?" Derek says "I really don't want to talk about her" he is about to leave not wanting to go through this again not with the mother of the person who crushed him. Right before he is about to leave forfeiting the snack. Nora asks boldly "Do you love her. My daughter." Derek felt cold water rush through his veins. He turns around and say " I love her more then I could ever know. And it hurts" " is that why you would never just let her be. To afraid to be nice and slip and fall damaging the one thing you try to ignore - your heart?" Derek hangs his head in defeat. He reaches in his back pocket for something he cannot let go of. He set down the ring. A fades grey box. He say " she would never love me back to afraid of what it might mean for them to love each other. The weight of being step siblings. 'we cannot do this to our family'" at this point he is crying. Sobbing. Nora goes around to his side of the island and holds him he would stop it but he can't. She says she will be right back. She gets stationary and writes a letter to her daughter that some how tamed the beast inside of Derek.

She tells him that she approves of them being together. She even approves of them getting engaged at such a young age. She know what it feels like to love someone that deeply. She give him a kiss on the forehead and says " love my daughter with all your heart show her how much she means to you give her this letter to show her she can be free to do the same for you. Propose to her make her your wife" he take the letter and is about to leave when Nora adds " I'll get everyone else in the family on board and if you need anything feel free to ask."

The third night at Emily's Casey is just sitting there she is trying to be up beat but with nothing to do anymore it's was hard to do so. See Casey and Emily went through Em's list for college and determined she was all set. They read all the magazines Emily had watch enough tv to melt the brain and already had Chinese food and pizza. So Emily trying to coax her into tell her what's wrong says " that was really cool of Derek to initiate a beach trip even cooler that Casey and Derek finally became friends" Casey huffs crosses her arms and rolls her eyes and says mostly to herself "Derek doesn't want to be friends" Emily draws up her eye brows and says "pranked you again friend ship over?" Casey says not really. Emily looks waiting for an explanation. Casey sighs and says "I will explain but you must listen and don't judge" Emily nods. Casey explain everything from Derek helping the old lady to him getting weird when she corrected the lady when she thought they were a couple and to him the next saying he loved her. Emily says she understood it all. She says that she would definitely feel strange but she isn't surprised that he love her. He made her his number one priority maybe in a weird way but she was. Casey says they can't even think that way because they are family it would be wrong but Emily said the world would just have to deal because they both are meant to be. Casey decides to go to bed.

When Emily is in the bathroom her phone rings it's Derek. He says " Hey is she still there?" She says " Yes. She is dealing with the love bomb you threw at her" he want to have an attitude but he called for a favor " that's what I am calling about I have a surprise for her. Keep her there for 3 more days. Bring her shopping for a dress and shoes get her hair and nails done and have her get her makeup ready. I want her to feel more gorgeous than she ever was even though it is a lot already. Please can you do this for me?" Emily says " I never thought I would see the day Derek Venturi would stop the world for someone else...yes Derek I'll do this" he says " good thank you keep it a secret. Have her ready for Friday night"

Emily was on a mission she had to fight a stubborn investigative Casey. Get her all dolled up while being mums the word it was quiet exhausting. She at some point yelled at Casey and says please for once just let go of control and let other take over just this once. Amazing things can happen for you too in the unknown. Casey with that was compliant.

While Emily had her work cut out for her Derek had to get Everything ready. He got his suit from the back of the closet and and it cleaned he went to shaved and got his hair done. He Asked Nora if she would cook a vegetarian meal for them she said she would love to. She made an entree . While buying some appetizers and a small cake and wine. She can't believe they were 18 already.

He made the He bought flowers and Everything for the "venue" he picked up his guitar and practiced pouring his soul into each lyric. It felt like a whirlwind.

When Casey finally got ready on Friday she thought she would ask one more time. Emily just said she loves her and support her in what ever she chooses to do. That she wants her to have an open mind tonight and if all goes well she will have a change of heart.

Emily drives her to home. She hugs Casey bye. And leaves. Once Casey walks through the door it's dark and silent she sees tea light in a sort of path. She calls out to the house and ask if anyone is home. No answer so she puts down her purse and jacket. She keeps on her heels because Emily said they would look good for tonight. She follows the path of the candles to the back door and where what she see as breathtaking. She opens it up and goes through it with awe.

There are fairy lights hung up everywhere paper bag lights making a path towards ... him. Derek upon seeing her starts playing his guitar she listens to him listening to the lyrics and sways back and forth. When he finishes he sets the guitar down and walks to her and asks for one at least one favor. " Please just let the night unfold there is so much untold" she stares at him him at her the light dancing in each other's eyes. She silently nods he releases his breath. Casey shivers and smells his fresh breath.

He leads her to the table that has been set up for them outside. He puts on a cd that is slow and beautiful. He serves her the appetizer and fresh squeezed juice. She is quiet not know what to do. He tell her he is sorry for being cold to her that she doesn't deserve it's he also tells her she looks beautiful. He finds anything and everything to talk about. He also can't help himself and he adds "I will always love you". She is back online she says "Derek we went through with this we can't there is too many reasons why-" he cuts her off and says " I understand that's what this is for" he hands her the envelop. On it it says "From your mom - Nora"  
Casey takes it slowly " you talk to my mom about this" Derek says "please just read it" she looks at it then him and she starts.

My dearest darling daughter.

On a night like tonight I think about how amazing you are. I remember when I first knew I was pregnant with you. You made it know when you were hungry and when you were awake. You just made yourself know. So when you were born I was sure you would cry but know you were quiet. It was like you were observing the world getting to know it. To see how you can improve it. Then your talking skills came in and instead of crying you talked and talked and talked until your needs were met.

Boy did you set a president on how your world must be shaped. At your first day of school your teacher told me that it would be best if you picked up writing because then you could control the people in your stories. She had said you told the kids how to color inside the lines and how to eat without making a mess. And to top it all off you told the teacher that is not good to slouch in her seat. You commanded respect.

You were like this all through your life. Making good grades, volunteering and doing extracurricular activities like dance. You were ever more on a quest to do what was best and then some. Some times I was afraid I had set this expectation on to you or maybe it heightened after I divorced your father. But I want you to know you can be a free spirit once in awhile.

Be Dereks free bird fly with him to places unknown. I know you are holding back because you think you need to do what's right. To love your step brother is not what comes to mind when you think of what's right.

He loves you and I think he will make you very happy. He saw you for you and how genuine you are and said yes to you for the rest of his life. You have tamed something in him that no other could he is unabashedly in love with you. So here is my permission that you and I and well Derek know you need to let your heart lead you and not your brain. You Casey Marie McDonald can love Derek Michael Venturi with all your heart if you feel like you ever want to.

I love you with all my heart  
-Nora

With that Casey not knowing she got up from the table to walk the garden while she read her moms letter stand near the flowers she and her mom planted last spring. They are not bloomed all the way due to it being dark but they are semi open. The wind blows by and the flowers and it's leaves move with it. No resistance just flowing. That's when she feels cold on her cheeks. She puts her hand on it and feels her tears. She didn't know she had been crying. She hears foots steps and then silence. She turns around to look at the man who has shaken up her world for the last three years.

He inhales and says " Casey McDonald, I know that we have a very unique relationship. Well I feel as such. Here comes a vivacious tenacious beauty who invades my home school and later my heart. Her mom marries my dad and moves in with her sister. She dethrones me time and time again making me have to share." He laughs at what he is about to say. " makes me which she would sit on my lap while i sit on the throne. But i know that she deserves her own even if it meant fighting for power. Which makes me the happiest. As long as I could look into those eye breather you in to feel your heat. To have you remember me even when you have left my presence. So here is the girl who is supposed to be my step sister that my whole being cannot agree with. My soul know you to be it's mate. All this summer I thought this might be the last chance to get some what close to you even as a friend but the closer I got the sadder my soul became. Even without the complications of being step siblings I know we never formally dated called each other girlfriend and boyfriend and on top of that never thought of marriage. I know you are also thinking 'but Derek what about college we will be engaged and freshman in college what about your plans on being a free man and are we going to be able to handle the pressures of a very much serious commitment' well to that I say I can only be a free man when I have you by my side princess. I don't want anyone else but you. I know you never intended for this to happen but here I am madly in love you." With that he kneels and presents her the diamonds and sapphire white gold ring" So i Derek Venturi gets off my throne and on one knee before you and begs for you to love me. Will you marry me Casy Marie McDonald and make me the happiest man in the world" Casey feeling akin to a water fountain is crying uncontrollably. She nods her head vigorously yes. When she feels like he isnt responding because he is in shock she screams " Yes you idiot I will marry you." He snaps out of it and picks her up swinging her around like all other times before and finally kisses her for the very first time. He slides on the ring on her finger so delicately afraid to break the spell.

He says that their food is going to get cold. They walk the short distance holding hands. The spend time eating and now that Casey is in the know she can speak and actually talk and laugh with Derek. Derek her fiancé? She is going to marry him she said yes to it. And she feels no regrets nothing just the likeness of a feather in the wind on a warm summer's evening. She feels calm. Then all could do is just staring at him. He is still very nervous he can't believe he did it and she said yes.

She out of the blew cuts off his rambling he cute sweet loves me rambling with "Dance with me. " he without thinking turns up the volume. And takes her hand. The dance for so long she has to take her shoes off making her shorter. He holds her heels for her. Her head on his shoulders. Her arms around his neck his around her waist clutching on to her and her shoes. He world spinning but at least it spinning towards a news day with her his fiancée. She looks up at him at kisses him she moves her hand the one that hold his commitment to her to his cheek and says "I love you Derek. I just didn't know it until now." Derek looks up to the stars and mouths Thank you to which ever god allowed this to happen. She giggles. He says " I don't think I can express how much I love you" she looks around at their back yard and then at her finger and say " I think you are doing an amazing job at it so far" he says he has two more things dessert. Which is not here. He opens the car door for her she sits down. She looks out the window and thinks 2 hours ago she was boyfriendless not even dating let alone have a fiancé now she is engaged to her step brother no less. It was her turn to look to the gods and say you are some tricky individuals. She final turn back to him and asks "so much has happened haha where is the family." He says that they went on a mini trip yesterday morning. They thought it best to allow us to have the space to be or at least figure it out alone." "Wait what about all those candles De-rek the house we let the house with all those candles!" He laughs takes her and kisses her ring and says "Sammy boy and Emily will take care of them" she slouches with relief. She is the best person in the whole entire world. He drives them to a hotel room. He was worried it would be to forward.

Once they enter the room it's was a simple room being he didn't have a big budget but with Nora and his dads help he was able to get a decent clean room. Casey looks around yet again awestruck. There was flowers everywhere no candle she notice which she is happy about she see small chocolate every where. And paper gift bag. She is brought back to reality when Derek comes up behind her and holds her waist. She guess this will be a reoccurring thing him holding like this and she can't believe she didn't allow this sooner. Again snapped back to the here and now he says "I know I proposed to you out of the blew and now it seems like I want to get in bed with you but I simply wanted on the of chance you said yes I wanted to lay in bed with you eating chocolate cake and ice cream and maybe some wine. I know it's a lot of carbs and it's not healthy but we have so much to celebrate. But I just didn't want to do it in my bedroom or yours I wanted it to be special memorable " He lets go of her and opens up the fridge where the wine ice and cake are. She rolls her eye at him and say " Fine but don't get me fat just because I'm going to marry you." He smirks and says "one day I will but not today" she gasps at the implication of that sentence. He tells her there is something in the gift bag for her to take it into the bathroom while he serves the cake and ice cream. When she see no point in fighting something she has been so use to she take it in the bathroom and turns on the light. There she sees her toiletry bag she opens it to take off her make up feeling fresh she yells to ask "what am are expects me to wear to bed a robe?" He groan he is in for the best long years of his life. He says gift bag. She freezes and hyper-ventilates she thinks he bought her lingerie. She slowly open it up to find a long blue silk sleeve button up and pants pajamas. It had a small CV on the breast pocket. CV what could that mean. Then she looks up to the mirror and it dawns on her. She screams "CASEY VENTURI?" She changes quickly leaving a mess in the bathroom with her dress stockings bra and shoes. She runs to him jumps in his arms. "My pjs says Casey Venturi?" He laughs and says "no technically it says CV" earning him a swat on his chest he continues and says "but yes those letter stands for Casey Venturi." She kisses him and he takes the time to deposit her onto the bed. That's when she realizes he has the same set of pj just light brown and his says DV. She thinks did he come up with this and some how he reads her mind and says " Emily thought it would be a cute touch" she say remind her to thank their friend and family when she sees them.

He nods and then brings over the cake and ice cream. She grabs them then he goes for the wine. He gets into bed and he trade her glass for a plate of cake and ice cream. He then pours her wine first and then himself. He clears his throat and say. " Future Mrs Venturi I am grateful that you took a dive into the deep end and said yes to me. I love you it's crazy" she smile and says "Mr. Venturi thank you for loving me so fully and allowing yourself to be so vulnerable betting on love. I just didn't know that it would be for me." They cheers and kiss. They eat silently just in amazement. They were engaged. They sip their wine he try's to eat some of her cake and ice cream but she say "De-rek you have to be nice to you fiancée" then he downs his wine takes her plate and glass and sets it in his side of the bed he turns to her and takes her into his arms. He says "I'll show you nice" he kisses her all over her face her neck her hands and wrist every where the skin was exposed even the space between her boobs. She giggles and squirms and asks "what happened to just laying down eating unhealthy foods so late at night" he in a stupor looks up at her and she then really understood what her mom meant by unabashedly in love with her he was. She without thinking starts to unbutton her top his lips being a shadow kissing new found skin. And before she new it she and him were naked him reaching for a by chance condom. He puts it on and he looks to her for further permission. She says she has never done this and he nods and says he will be slow. He enters her slowly and she sees stars fairy lights tea light candles and the moons reflection on their graduation night. She cums and soon he cums too. They lay together panting and before she knows it she is asleep in his arms. He looks at her with her hair a mess looking very un Casey McDonald. But maybe very much Casey Venturi. Someone who can let her hair down but still be her amazing determined self. Someone who goes to the park to feel the free like nature of being a child.

In the morning she wakes up a little cold. She feels around and sees he is not there. She is a little well maybe a lot upset. She decides that she will take a shower to warm her self up and calm herself down. When she is in the shower for what seems like an hour hey she is in a hotel not her worries she hears the bathroom door being knocked on she calms down immediately she says come in and she finishes washing her hair when she feels a arms around her waist and a kiss on her should. She sighs a breath of relief and turns to him and says "Hey fiancé" he groans in approval of this name. He the laughs and he speak finally and says " I remember after our first night at the park the next morning you in your pajamas with a book. I came knocking at your door and let me in and when you saw it was me you said" in unison Derek and Casey said "hey friend" Derek laughs and said "it felt amazing to be in a positive relationship with you finally but it felt like it was going to never be more than that. That it killed me a little to think that it was just the way it would be. But now you said hey fiancé and my heart soars just thinking about it I have my love of my life a my fiancé." He kisses he She instinctually starts to rub soap on him to make sure he is just as clean as her. She is now his future wife. She asks where did he go when she woke up and he said to get her bad of clothes Emily packed for her and most importantly breakfast.

All weekend they either lay in bed (loving each other in sense of the word from just cuddling to shaking the bed sex.) or the go out to eat Casey said she has to see something besides these four walls. They go to skating because he says she has to learn now if she is going to be a hockey players wife. She really doesn't learn how to skate because he won't let go of her waist and she can't see where she is going because he is always kissing her. Yes it was his fault not hers. It's their last night in their hotel room and they are dressed for bed even though they never keep it on for long. Derek wants to do one last thing he turns on the radio on the alarm clock to see if there is a song for them to dance too. And sure enough there is the most ironic song of it all.

She hears it and groans "not this song" he comes and wraps his arm around her and say " but you're my wonderwall." She is like Derek this is a horrible song. He says " maybe but it's the one that you mentioned after our resurgence of our relationship as friends. I think that's got to mean something." While they are talking they are dancing swaying back and forth. The song end and is transitions to Bright eyes - first day of my life (a/n the music video look at 1:38 they remind me of them). At this moment they no longer can focus on the radio. They stop swaying and just feel each other chest as the breathe. She ask him " when was it you knew you truly loved me" he responded quickly "being stuck in that bathroom at the party I subjected you to. I never felt so close to you and felt so happy" she said " wow Derek that was so long ago." He said " it's fine I like to live in the now and some times future but now I have my Casey in my arms and she is wearing my engagement ring"  
She turns off the radio and says" take me to bed." Basically just picking her up and turning around and placing her on top of the bed. He lays down with her they say nothing more just playing with each other's hands.

They fall sleep. She wakes up under him. His hand deeply tangled in her hair. She groans and moves him off of her but lays on his back. He groans awake and says hey I was on top no fair. She giggles and gets off to go the bathroom. He yells after her "that's not any better"

She some time later runs back into the room him startled and she says " OMG DEREK NOW I HAVE TO PLAN A WEDDING! Derek I can't plan a wedding I'm a future college student!" He gets up an drags her to the bed. He puts her in his lap and soothes her. He says " they don't have to get married now they can wait and even if they do" Derek really want to be married as soon as possible he waited long enough but for her mental health he will. He continues " you will do an amazing job." She looks at him and said " I know you just as much as you know me ... well I guess not as much seeing as you loved me and I did even know it. Anyway beside the point I know when you want something you want it immediately and you proposing to me means you want me to be your wife yesterday." He leans back to flop on the bed and says " YES CASEY I DO I DO" she slaps him on the chest and says "stop make jokes" she laughing about much she is in love with him in such a short amount of time. She can only imagine feeling this way for 3 years and not being able to do anything about it. She gets up and says that they need to get ready to leave in an hour. " Yes Mrs Venturi" she laughs they are going to make a joke about being engaged at any possible way they can. They were really just giddy what's the word oh yeah couple. She was a couple with Derek. Never boyfriend never crush never brother. Her Fiancé and step brother and also lover.

They finally leave the hotel. When they drive home they have the windows down and holding hands. When they pull up into the driveway he looks to her and says "are you ready for them" she shakes her head yes. He leans over to kiss her and he gets out he tells her to wait there. He comes over to open her door and help her out. She could get use to this. He takes her and and they walk into the house and a wall of screeches and screams happen hugging and kisses are given and Nora has made dinner for the special occasion - lasagna! Derek has Edwin get their stuff from the car and makes him switch seats with Casey. He wants his wife sit near him now. Edwin says " I have officially am in trouble Casey has jumped him in the ' who Derek respect list'" Casey laughs and says "sorry Ed but she too is under Marti and gives her a kiss on the head. This makes her smiles and leaves her thinking.

Marti out of the blue says "So does that mean you are my sister-in-law and my step-sister? Does that mean you will alway be my big sister?" Casey laughs wants to her " I would always be you big sister." Derek give Casey hand a squeeze.

When dinner is concluded. She gets ready for bed she has felt like her reality needs a grip. But Derek stops her after is going to bed and ask who is sleeping with who. She says she would like to sleep in her bed. So she says no funky socks and only showered bodies. Yup his complete opposite he is fuck over the moon. After he showers he bumps into Lizzie she say " you really do love her. Just make sure she never ever forgets" and she leaves. Derek continue to Casey room and says that Lizzie laid down the law about him reminding you about how much I love you" they kiss and then she says she would like to get married in three weeks. He is shocked because that is too much to do so little time and excited because he will a married man before he even beings freshman year. She also explains that she would like it to be small close friend and family they can have a bigger one some other time but she doesn't want Derek to wait any longer she cannot wait any longer. He says thank you and kisses her. They fall asleep.

In the morning she wakes up first. She gets her journal and goes to her mom. She is a fiancée with a plan. Once her mom tells her what it is. She waits at the island doodling her name as Mrs Venturi or Casey Venturi. Her mom was always the second person up. When her mom is up and goes to the hitch she say "good morning sweetheart what are you up too" Nora grabs some coffee temperature on the cooler side. Casey responds " waiting fo you actually, I was wondering if I could treat you to breakfast today and we can plan her wedding because she intended on marrying him in three weeks. Nora spits out her coffee everywhere.

After Nora and Casey cleans up the kitchen head to the cafe derek and Casey frequent. She tells her mom she like a particular booth because it's her and Dereks booth. After a while drinking coffee that is in no danger of spitting out and at a welcoming temperature Nora gets the energy to ask her daughter " what made you say yes to him" Casey said that " I guess when I took the step brother filter off and had your blessing I could see there past interactions with passion and need for each other. Something i couldn't associate with brother. I thought of him loving me all this time and saw that I would never be able to be loved so deeply by anyone else I understood the cards I was dealt and I had king queen and ace of diamond" with that Nora rubs her hair and kisses her forehead and says " you were always so wise for your age now let's get your wedding planned. For the rest of the day they plan the wedding.

When they get back Derek is in his recliner. When he see them he gets out rushing to her. Pulls her in to his arms and sucks her soul out with the most powerful kiss. She is left panting. Nora clears her throat and say " please keep it pg-13 in the common areas" Casey weak legs stutter " Y-y-yes mom wi-ill do" Nora leaves Derek takes Casey to his room. Casey asks " what was that about?" He said that " I woke up alone and was super charged knowing we are getting married." She says " okay okay then I and sorry i left you alone I will write you notes from now on. And so will you. when we leave each other a note in bed if we leave before the other wakes up" she holds her hand out to shake on it. Derek makes a mad face pulls her arm so she crashes into him and then says " we will never shake on thing only kissing." And kisses her. " Derek okay okay but do you agree?" He says "I do" her face lights up and remembers what she need to tell him " mom and I have started planning the wedding." He says that's wonderful. They stay in bed for the rest of the day when Emily calls Casey she needs to know what the answer is. Derek answers because Casey fell asleep. He says why don't they all meet to go get Italian ice tomorrow at 8pm ( he know Casey will want to lay off of carbs so he did suggests ice cream) she says "yes and bye" then on his calls Sam and Ralph and tells them to meet him tomorrow at 8 for Italian ice. Then a little while later Casey wakes up. He is watching her. She smiles and says " he now has given himself the license to watch me while I sleep" he smiles and says "if she didn't a certificate of being his one and only he wouldn't" he kisses her and says "we are meeting Emily and the guys for Italian ice tomorrow at 8pm" she say "good I have had too much ice cream and carbs this summer" he laughs and says " i knew that this was what you would say"

After making out she gets up and says she didn't shower today and sniffs him and it looks like he hasn't too. He wanted to be insulted but then his lower half understood what she meant. They take a long hot shower. And then go to her bed to sleep. Hey her bed is for clean bodies only.

Before they head the the Italian ice stall she says she would like to get cards for everyone. She takes the time in the parking lot to write a thank you asking if he would like to add anything he says just say " 'thank you for helping me get my wife' on all of them." Casey is upset with the lack of thoughtfulness but then she realizes it was 100 and 10 percent thoughtful in his own way. She leans over and kisses him. She finishes with the cards and sighs them and hands them over to him to sign and that's when he see it. She signs them Casey Venturi. He signs them quickly she envelopes them he asks if she is done she says yes. He pulls her into his lap. Something about her signing her names as such did something to him. They are late 15 minutes late. She left the house with neatly placed hair and clothing now she looks like he just rolled out of bed.

They meet up with everyone and Sam and Emily laugh and Sam said "so now that Casey is you fiancée she will now look and disheveled as you and be as late as you? ...Well ask long as you two are together I'm okay with it!" Emily agrees Ralph gives both Casey and Derek a big bear hug and says " i cannot wait for the kids!" Casey yeeps at this. Then she turns to go in line to order her Italian ice. Everyone follows. When they sit down she is much calmer now. So she takes out the cards and hands it to her friends. They all read it and Emily say " thank you mr and Mrs Venturi!" Casey sticks out her tongue and says you're welcome. They finish up and they go home. Tomorrow begins a marathon of planning.

When she goes to sleep in his bed. He goes to her purse and places all of her thank you card under Lizzie Edwin and their Parents doors.

Then next three week are more of a whirl wind for the McDonald/Venturi house hold. The planning taking over ever conventions. The house being the testing ground for all thing white. Casey being even more hyper focused and short with people than when she was college prepping " thank you gods for the foresight to plan and finish that before all of this" but Derek can see she needs a break. One day Casey is up writing in her journal at 4am in the morning. He is up because he doesn't have his sleeping partner on his chest. He has had enough of her stressing for a little bit. So he says order her to get dressed something nice but comfortable he is going to check one thing off of her list. They drive back to the beach where they vacationed bu the time they arrive the lady who owns the boutique just opened her store. They go in. And she remembers him immediately. She says " well I never thought I would see you again and look who it is I hope this is the woman who made you buy my ring." Casey looks at derek and ask "you bought my ring here?" He says yes and kisses her forehead. She turns to the lady the lady the says "well let me see it" Casey holds up her hand proudly. The owner gasps and says "it even matches your eyes. You must really love her I'm glad it waited for you both so what can I do for you today?" Casey now realizing why they are there. Derek says "I excuse me, We would like to see if you had any bands we could buy for our wedding bands" the lady says follow me. After and hour and a half looks the find two complimentary white gold bands. Hers a thin one and his thicker beveled one. Then before they left Casey tells the owner thank you so very much. They drive home. Casey singing to the radio Dereks hear sing to Casey's voice. When they get home he demanded her to sleep for the rest of the day.

The rest of the planning is dont with less stress on her part. He just makes sure she is feed watered and sleeps and for Casey personal need showered. He wouldn't mind one bit to smell natural smell. Would make it even harder to get her smell out of his shirt she likes to wear so often now a days. Maybe he will ask Nora to stop using fabric softener in his clothes so he can still smell her.  
But back to the task at hand it is eventually planned and before he knows it he wake up on his wedding day.

They decided to have the wedding at their home. He gets ready Edwin comes in and say he never would have thought he was going to get married and to Casey non the less. And George comes in and says stop it Edwin he is proud of Derek and that he choose someone of substance and valor and determination. All things good in a relationship

Emily insisted that Casey spend the night at her place to get ready and have a pseudo bachelorette party consisting of facials pedicure music wine and Emily cry because she cannot believe Casey is getting married. The morning of the wedding Nora comes by to give her daughter a kiss and word of encouragement. Casey and Emily gets ready and makes their way to her home. When she gets home she is surprised by someone. That someone being her father sitting on the couch. He is in a suit something that must cost more that her entire wedding. He stands up fixes his tie and buttons his suit jacket. He comes up to her. She says "Dad what are you doing here" he said "you thought you could have a wedding with out me? ..I am here to walk my daughter down the aisle" she wants to cry but does want to mess her make up " so you approve" he says " yes I do I myself am shocked but when I was here last it was Derek who set me straight on how to treat you and I am not surprised that he loved you" all she could do was give him a big hug.

She took a deep breath in and out she is getting married!

It happened all at once before she knew it she was being dipped by Derek and given the most deepest kiss in her life sans that one time you know the one. After the went inside he continued through the house with her in hand into the car she calls Lizzie to tell them they will be right back and hour tops. When she gets off the phone she knows where they are the park. He says he just want to push her on the swings once and also take some pictures of them on his disposable camera. Then when it's time to leave he says one second and he says let's sit on the bench that's where she gravitated to when they first came here. He says that today will be written in history. Casey the great has officially dubbed herself queen of all things Derek related. He gets up and bows to her. You're highness Queen Venturi. She curtsy "why thank you your majesty King Venturi. He walks up to her kisses her hand and they walk to the car.  
When they get home. Marti says they are late.

They go back to the backyard where it's transformed for the reception. They are now introduced as Mr and Mrs. Venturi. The night was spectacular. Full of light dancing wine music love hugs kisses. Her father comes up to them and gives them an envelope. He tells them to open in private. Casey giver dad a big kiss and a hug Derek gives him his strongest handshake ever. With that He leaves. They of course find a sequestered corner. She opens it and sees something mind boggling. When Derek finally sees it after taking a sip of Casey wine he turns away to save her from his spit take.

Her father had given them $50,000 check and a stock portfolio. She feels like she is going to faint. Derek holds her up and then sees there is a letter attached. He finds them a seat to sit at. He reads

Dear my Daughter and well Son-in-Law,

I know I have been distant and not the best of father to Casey but I cannot excuse that. However while I make it my goal to fix that I would like to at least show up financially. Here I present 50k for you both to get through school I know that you both are on scholarships so you are set but maybe spring break can be on me as your honeymoon. While you are working hard Casey or hardly working (looking to you son) I thought why not get a head in life and have some of your money work hard for you. I set up a stock portfolio for you. Something to help with a house or business plans later. Also not saying I don't believe in your relationship but look at it as a goal. When you reach your one year anniversary I have a mind to help you pay for a small flat near by campus. Something not to fancy but enough to not worry about apartment or dorm. Thank you Derek for loving her beyond what is humanly possible.

With much love

Dad ( Derek you can just call me Dennis)

Casey is now besides herself. Derek re envelopes everything and puts it in his breast pocket. He picks her up and sets her on his lap. She cries and they stay there until she feels calm. She says take her to bed.

They both get up and makes their rounds of goodbyes and thanks you mostly Casey leading the charge and before the Derek has to make a speech.

He yells. " Hello everyone can I have you attention" Sam yells "it's your wedding bro what more do you want" Derek say" yes thank you Sam I want just a little more." The party laughs. He continues. Then turns to Casey.

" This is my letter to you. Your mom gave you one then your dad. I'm feeling a little left out. So here we go.

Dear Casey my one true and only love.

How did you break my walls down but never leaving me cold. How did your eyes shine so bright I could see my future in them. How is it that you came into my life like a whirl wind and made it more organized. Making sense. I love you with all my heart. I am so lucky to be able to be your fiancé for a month never boyfriend and never your crush. I am beyond the moon to be now your husband. For the rest of my life. Thank you for allowing me to love without boarders.

Love your still going to annoy you but at least is you know why husband Derek. " with that she is can't handle it she kisses him the deepest she ever initiated. The crowd cheers. He turns to them and say goodnight thank you.

He drives them to their hotel room for the night a weekend honeymoon. This times it very fancy Dennis paid for it trying to gain favor. They have a wonderful time.

When they come back they sleep in his room. In the morning they start the next chapter in their lives Freshman college student. Some how amongst the wedding planning Casey was able to secure a one bedroom apartment 20 minutes from school. Emily went to see if it was nice enough for them. It's was making the passing grade. They packed there moving truck and towed the car behind. They made their way towards their new home and new lives as mr and Mrs Venturi.

It was difficult unpacking seeing as they had two of everything. See when they shopped for college they both didn't know they would be married but end of summer. They had their first fight as a married couple. But once they were finished unpacking they were lucky their head board with how much aggression they put into showing each other their passion.

Once they were settled it was time for classes. Casey got ready for classes pulling on Dereks long sleeve button up it was too long that it covered her hand she was late because someone wanted to try a new thing with their tongue and made her go offline before she could even experience her orgasm. She had English class where she made a friend. Penny. She was ... nice she was too hyper maybe it just had to do with how she started the day in a rush. She asked Casey what she had plan for the rest of the day " Casey said "I am going to the boos store to get all my materials for this semester." Penny said how great she needed to do that to. So that how they both end up in line when Penny says "well don't you look at him." She not interested because all she could do was think of going to bed in Derek arms and sleeping. But she is nudged anyways and she looks and sure enough who is her darling husband. Casey is mad that someone is fawning over him but she reigns it in and continues to the counter to pay for her stuff. Penny says " I wouldn't mind to get his number" then before Casey could say anything penny says " oh he is coming this way" she looks behind her but before she can he has his hands wrapped around her kissing her neck. She is happy she is out of the line and not in the way. Because that would have been quite inconsiderate. Casey giggles and say " hello to you to" Penny say in a protective tone " um excuse me you can just harass random women like that who are you anyways" Casey looks back and says " Penny it's fine. Derek this is Penny, Penny this is my husband." Derek reaches his arm out to offer to shake her hand "hey what up Penny". Penny feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. All she could think was that was a mammoth of a responsibility as commitment for a freshman she shakes her head and says " Hello Casey's Husband Derek"

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you want to listen to the song here you go! https://youtu.be/xUBYzpCNQ1I


End file.
